Stripteaseurs, miam miam
by Catirella
Summary: [Série Petit OS : Numéro 40] ... Lorsque l’on se rend dans ce type de lieu il vaut mieux avoir le cœur solide... Surtout au moment du nu intégral... Ben quoi ! ¤ ָ ¤ ... YAOI...


Titre : **Strip-teaseurs, miam miam **

**Auteur :** Catirella

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Quel dommage ! J'ai pourtant tout fait pour ! Mais ils ne veulent pas les donner ou même les prêter au Japon… M'en fous ! Je les pique quand même, Na !

Couples : Ben, il faut toujours deviner, mais c'est toujours aussi pas bien compliqué non plus à le faire !

Genre : **_Série de petits OS… Et les situations aux hasards de la vie… _**(Number 40)

_Nouvelle Bêta, Noan : _

_Gloups….. _

_Fais chaud nan ? _

_J'adore !!! _

_Sur ce, BONNE LECTURE _

**Note de Catirella (l'auteur) :**  
_Écrit le16 septembre 2006 (pas grand chose juste 16 petites lignes) et le 26 janvier 2007.__  
__Mise en ligne le mardi 30 janvier 2007 à 09h44. _

Bon vous allez me haïr j'en suis sûr. Gardez à l'esprit que ce doit être des textes courts.  
Depuis le 1er le nombre de pages a augmenté, mais là il est le plus long écrit à ce jour, ce n'est pas le but à la base donc, la fin est…. Ben pas comme certains auraient voulu. _(Ça s'est sûr.. Noan)_  
Mais ce n'est peu être pas la fin qui sait ?.!.?.!.?.!.?.!  
Moi ? Heuuuuu, on verra (¤ ָ ¤)…  
Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, Bisou,  
Catirella

☆

Est-il vraiment utile de le préciser maintenant ?  
**OS court.**

☆ 〰 ☆

☆ 〰 Pour les inconditionnels du **_MARDI_** ! 〰 ☆ 

☆

♤ **Merci à Noan pour cette correction . **♤

☆

-

_J'ai répondu à toutes les reviews pour l'OS de mardi dernier hier soir et juste au cas où..._

" Merci à... **Spicy marmelade** - **kela** - **nagoyaka** - **Blue** - **shini-noeru** - **Yami Sheina** - **MiSs ShInIgAmI** - **cristalsky** - **Hahn tah Yhel** - **haevenly** - **lena** - **lisou52** - **L'ange gardien** - **jess** - **Tsuki-no-Shinigami** - **Nathydemon** - **valou** et **Dame Emma**... Mais aussi à tous ceux qui lisent mais m'en laissent pas pour divers raisons... "

**_Catirella  
_**_(Les fautes n'ont pas été corrigé pour cette note de dernière minutes)_

☆

_Pour info, certains ne le sauraient pas, mais nous n'avons pas le droit de répondre aux reviews via les fictions… _

**

* * *

**

**Strip-teaseurs, miam miam **

* * *

**AHHhh**, je baveeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee… 

Ils sont plus beaux les uns que les autres.

Si je meure cette nuit je meure heureux et popaul aussi.

Hilde je t'aime…

Heuuuuuu, en tout bien tout honneur, je broute pas moi, je préfère être soumis à des mains expertes et d'un homme bien sûr.

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. Il a fait tomber le haut, ageu je viens de perdre 2 neurones de plus…

OHHHH, qu'il est beau ce beau chinois.

Ah, la chine et ces beaux hommes. Lui il est miam, je dis oui de suite.

Oh, ne faîtes pas les mijaurées. Cheveux ébène, yeux noir, corps musclé et une peau qui doit être aussi douce que de la soie et aussi blanche que pure.

Ahhhhhhhhhhh. Gros soupir.

Je suis dans un magasin de fantasme ambulant.

Oh, non c'est fini avec lui, Ouinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn…

Snif… Il a gardé son string.

Hein ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte ma copine. Je vous ses lèvres bouger mais je capte rien. J'ai du griller mon quota de neurones pour ce soir. Tiens, elle sautille ? Elle a pété un câble. Elle fixe quoi là ?

OHHHHHHHHHHHH, MISÈRE ! UN ANGE DÉMONIAQUE.

Oye, un blond encore plus blond que blond, des yeux Whouaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Même le ciel il peut aller se rhabiller et tout de noir vêtu. Re-miammmmm…

La vache, il sort tout droit du Paradis et de l'Enfer.

HOULALA HOULALA… La musculation et il est bronzé juste ce qu'il faut, je vais avoir une attaque, c'est peut-être pas une si bonne idée d'être dans une boite de Strip-tease. En plus il n'y a que des filles autour de moi !

Tiens.

J'avais pas fait attention avant, quel crétin.

DES HÉTÉROS.

Même pas juste, bon ben tant pis, bavons un max, c'est déjà ça de pris pour ce soir.

Et bien popaul tu seras encore à la diète durant un sacré bon moment… Désolé moi aussi j'aurais aimé jouer au biscuit à champagne mais c'est pas encore pour demain.

C'est pas Dieu possible d'être bâti comme cela !

Il est né dans un moule de muscu fine ce type.

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…!!!!! Pourquoi il garde aussi son string. C'est quoi cet arnaque ? IL EST OU LE NU INTEGRAL…

Pouf. Marre… ! Hé je ne suis pas le seul mec. Oh le pauvre. Sa nana est hystérique elle va finir par violer un des Strip-teaseur sur scène. La tête qu'il tire, elle est trop comique.

Bon c'est vrai que je n'apprécierais pas trop si mon mec, il matait un autre que moi en le dévorant des yeux. In vaut mieux pas le lâché en liberté. Moralité…

Ne pas venir dans ce genre de lieu pour faire plaisir à son compagnon.

HÉ !!!!!! Il est passé où l'ange démoniaque blond. OUUUUUUUUUUUIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN il a déjà fini en String…

« Duo tu veux un autre coca ? »

« Hein ? Oui je veux bien merci Hilde. »

« Mais de rien la puce ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on a 25 ans. »

« En même temps, tu mattes à mort Hilde. »

Duo lui lança un sourire des plus sadiques. Hilde lui tira la langue et appela un serveur en levant la main.

Et un serveur arriva et ce n'était pas du tout le même qu'il y avait 1 heure.

Un homme taillé tel un apollon avec un short moulant au possible noir, un nœud papillon uniquement en guise de haut et une mèche de cheveux qui lui tombait devant un oeil. Cet oeil appartenait à un visage qui laissa les deux amis tel deux limaces qui d'un coup virent le temps passer au ralenti.

« Vous voulez commander ? »

« Hein ? AH OUI… Désolé… Deux coca cola s'il vous plaît. »

« Bien je vous rapporte cela. »

L'apollon s'éloigna vers le bar.

« Tu as vu la couleur de son œil ? »

« Hein ? Nan… J'ai vu que le short et ce qui devait y avoir dans le dit short. J'ai plus aucunes neurones de viable là ! »

Hilde éclata de rire à la vue de Duo qui ressemblait à Simplet.

Le short noir revint avec leur commande et Hilde paya précipitamment car le clou du spectacle arrivait sur scène. Duo, lui, était un peu perdu au niveau de la mer… Là où son regard s'était égaré. Mais le short repartit et Duo, dans un soupir, regarda ce qui venait de provoquer une telle hystérie totale.

Duo en resta la bouche ouverte et les yeux tel des calots. Un pirate venait d'arriver. Mais un pirate au regard de glace.Les spots avaient permis à Duo de voir son visage une fraction de seconde et il ne put retenir un soupir d'admiration et lorsqu'il commença à faire tomber ses quelques vêtements, Duo aurait juré qu'il bavait vraiment.

La chemise le fit se lever d'un coup et déglutir. Hilde frappait dans ses mains comme jamais et hurlait comme tout le reste de la salle à l'exception du pauvre type et de Duo.

Le déhanchement du Pirate était des plus poussés et appelait au viol et lorsque le pantalon disparut en une fraction de seconde un cri encore jamais entendu sortit de la gorge de Duo.

Cette fois, Duo en était sûr. Celui-ci allait faire le nu intégral.

Et en effet, environ 5 minutes plus tard, alors que le Dieu des glaces vivant dansait avec pour unique rempart son string, sous les encouragements des femmes et autre, il retira celui-ci.

Ce fut de la folie et encore plus lorsque d'un coup le strip-teaseur dans sa tenue d'Adam sauta de la scène et se précipita dans la foule hystérique.

L'apollon arriva assez vite vers l'endroit où son collègue se précipitait pour l'aider à se débarrasser des femmes en chaleur, ainsi que les deux autres strip-teaseurs vu sur scène juste avant le Pirate.

Hilde se crut au Paradis, tous ses hommes venaient vers elle, elle planait littéralement et tourna son visage vers Duo mais elle ne trouva pas de Duo !

« Duo ? … **Duo**… **DUOOOO** »

Le cœur d'Hilde s'arrêta de battre et elle vit tout se passer au ralenti autour d'elle.

Le Pirate en costume Adam, qui était arrivé en premier sur Duo qui lui parlait en lui secouant les mains pour le faire réagir mais Duo ne bougeait pas. Le short arriva à son tour et vérifia quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait voir. Il fit non de la tête au pirate, qui commença à faire du bouche à bouche à Duo. L'ange démoniaque était en train d'appeler des secours et le Dragon chinois repoussait la foule qui maintenant s'inquiétait pour la vie de ce jeune garçon.

Hilde était complètement perdue. Elle éclata en sanglot et ne comprit rien de ce que lui disait le chinois. Elle pensait qu'elle avait été stupide d'avoir offert à son meilleur ami cette soirée pour ses 25 ans. Elle venait de le tuer.

Hilde refit surface environ 2 heures plus tard au côté d'un garçon qu'elle ne connaissait pas le moins du monde dans un couloir d'Hôpital.

« Vous êtes qui ? OH MON DIEU DUO. »

« Il est sauvé, ne vous inquiétez pas, votre petit ami va bien. Nous avons cru que c'était une fille au début mais lorsque Heero lui a arraché sa chemise, il a vu tout de suite son erreur. Les cours de secourisme et plus de son métier peuvent servir, la preuve. »

« Dieu merci il n'est pas mort. Mais vous êtes qui ? J'ai l'impression de vous avoir déjà vu ? »

« Oui j'ai fait un Show ce soir. Je suis Quatre Winner, l'homme en Noir. »

Hilde rougit d'un coup.

« Ah oui. Habillé, je ne vous avais pas reconnu, désolé. »

Quatre lui sourit.

« Ce n'est pas grave. Mon amant veut que j'arrête mais il faut bien payer ses études et ce job paye bien. »

« Ah ! Vous êtes avec un homme ? »

« Oui celui qui est arrivé très rapidement sur votre compagnon, le serveur. »

« Le short ? »

« Pardon ? »

Quatre comprit et éclata de rire.

« Oui c'est lui. Trowa Barton. Wufei va bientôt revenir avec un café pour vous. »

« Wufei ? »

« Le chinois. Wufei Chang. Le seul hétéro des strip-teaseurs. Et oui nous sommes tous homos. C'est plus simple et comme cela nous ne laissons aucun espoir à toutes ces femmes. »

« Ooh… Je ne suis pas la petite amie de Duo, juste sa meilleur amie qui a honteusement oublié qu'il avait déjà eu une attaque à ses 20 ans. »

« Ah. Il va bien. Heero est resté avec lui. Il a eu très peur. »

« Heero ? »

« Le nu intégral. »

Hilde eut un immense sourire.

« AH OUI. »

« Il est gay. »

« Ah oui. »

Hilde avait dit cela dans un soupir. Wufei arriva sur cette entrefaite.

« Je vous laisse, je vais rejoindre mon ami. »

« Trowa ? »

« Oui, il n'a pas pu rester. Wufei je te la confie et pas de bêtise le tombeur. »

Wufei lui fit un sourire des plus niais.

« Tu me connais, je ne bafoue pas l'honneur des femmes. »

« Hum ! C'est nouveau ça. »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, s'il me touche, je le castre Duo m'a appris le karaté. »

La tête de Wufei fit partir Quatre en rigolant.

« Alors comme cela c'est vous le chinois. Très intéressant votre numéro. »

Wufei lui sourit et lui tendit le café qui était pour elle.

Durant ce temps aux soins intensifs.

« Alors ? »

« Il va mieux. Il est sujet aux attaques, ce petit. Il a du avoir des émotions très forte ce soir. Il faut qu'il ménage son cœur. Heero je te laisse le lui dire. Il ne devrait plus tarder à se réveiller. Tu seras un vrai médecin bientôt. Il a eu de la chance que tu ais été présent. Que faisais-tu dans cet établissement au fait ? Et tu es habillé à la va vite ? »

Heero était mort de honte. Le professeur Quinze avait toujours des questions qui avait le chic de vous mettre mal à l'aise et pour le coup la honte de votre vie. Déjà que se mettre nu quatre fois par semaine devant des femmes en rut, ce n'était pas des plus glorieux, mais que le professeur Quinze sache ce qu'il devait faire pour pouvoir payer ses études et sa chambre de bonne… Non ce n'était pas ce que tout homme rêvait dans sa vie.

« C'est personnel Professeur. »

« Bien. Je te laisse avec lui. Tu n'es pas de garde aujourd'hui ? »

« Non. »

« Alors à demain. »

« Oui professeur. »

Environ 45 minutes plus tard, Duo ouvrit péniblement les yeux et lorsqu'il tourna la tête vers Heero, il sourit.

« Je suis mort et Dieu m'a envoyé au Paradis. Dieu que tu es beau… Même habillé…. ! … On n'est pas tout nu au Paradis ? … Je suis en enfer ? »

« Non. Calme-toi. Tu as eu une attaque et tu n'es pas mort. »

« Ah. »

Duo devint aussi rouge que la borne d'incendie.

« Je suis désolé. »

« Ce n'est rien. J'ai eu très peur. C'est la première fois que je voyais une personne tomber comme tu l'as fait lorsque j'ai ôté mon string. Tu es tombé droit comme un " i ". »

« Je ne sais plus. Je n'ai eu aucun souvenir la première fois aussi lors d'un combat de Karaté. »

« Ce n'est donc pas ta première ? »

« Non, mais ce n'est pas juste, j'aurais pu au moins me souvenir du nu intégral. C'EST PAS JUSTE. »

Heero sourit.

« Calme-toi. Cela a bien failli te coûter la vie. »

« Je sais. Mais quel belle mort. »

« Baka. »

« Hein ? »

« Idiot. Ta petite amie s'est effondrée. »

« Ma petite amie ? »

Heero se rendit compte que ce qu'il venait de dire ne collait pas avec ce que devait être Hilde pour lui.

« Hilde. C'est tout ce qu'elle a réussi à nous dire et ton nom. »

« Ah... C'est ma meilleure amie, je suis homo et elle m'avait offert cette soirée pour mes 25 ans. Je pense que c'est surtout pour elle qu'elle m'a attiré à ce show mais franchement je me suis régalé… Oups désolé mais vous êtes tellement bien fait et j'ai du dépasser mon quota de neurones lorsque tu as fini ton strip. Mais j'aurais bien voulu me souvenir de la fin… Pouf… Pas grave. Tu es très beau tu sais, toutes les filles doivent te courir derrière. »

« Tu parles toujours autant ? »

« Hein ? »

Duo rougit encore un peu.

« 'Vi… Je sais c'est un défaut mais je n'aime pas le silence, c'est trop triste. »

« Hn. Moi je l'aime le silence parfois. »

« Désolé, je ne dis plus rien. »

« Hn. Je ne suis pas poursuivi par les filles sauf une mais elle a enfin compris lorsque j'ai roulé un patin à son grand fère. »

« HEIN ? »

La tête de Duo fit éclater de rire Heero.

« Tu es gay ? »

« Hai. »

« Ooh. Ça veut dire oui ? »

« Oui… Aller, il faut dormir Blanche Neige. »

Duo bouda aussitôt.

« JE NE SUIS PAS UNE FILLE. »

« J'ai vu cela. »

Duo vira au cramoisi.

« Je t'ai sauvé la vie alors tu te reposes, je repasserais demain je suis de garde. Tu as de la famille qui peut te rendre visite. »

« Non. Ils sont à l'étranger. Je n'ai qu'Hilde ici c'est aussi ma colocataire. »

« D'accord je vais dire qu'elle est autorisée à venir te voir. »

« Je vais rester longtemps ? C'est que j'ai mes études. »

« Au moins une semaine, tu vas devoir passer des examens. »

« Mais j'en ai passé déjà il y a 5 ans au USA. »

« Et bien nous n'avons pas ceux-ci et nous avons besoin des notre. Repose-toi maintenant. »

Duo continua de bouder.

« Et ne touche pas à cette perfusion. »

« Mais heuuuu. »

« Je t'ai empêché de la retirer 3 fois dans ton sommeil et si tu y touches gare à tes fesses »

« Veux Hilde. »

« Je lui dis qu'elle peut venir, mais pas plus de 15 minutes. »

« D'accord. Á demain alors ? »

« Hai à demain Duo. »

Hilde fut très soulagée de voir Duo. Wufei l'attendait dans le couloir pour la raccompagner à son appartement.

Wufei fut étonné de voir l'immeuble superbe où il la déposa. Mais ne fit aucune remarque.

Duo revit son médecin le lendemain et pesta contre l'infirmière qui lui avait fait sa toilette un peu trop violemment. Heero rigola, mais Duo ne trouva pas cela très drôle et Heero ne rigola plus lorsqu'il vit le gland de son pseudo patient. Duo était mort de honte. Il avait caché sa virilité comme il avait pu mais Heero avait bien vu qu'il posait ses mains sur les draps à ce niveau. Il quitta Duo en colère et chopa l'infirmière qui se prit un savon. Duo vira presque au bleu et faillit faire une autre attaque lorsque Heero lui passa de la crème sur le bout de sa verge.

« Respire Baka. »

Duo inspira un grand coup et reprit une couleur un peu plus normale enfin… Presque !

Ce pauvre Duo ne sortit que 10 jours plus tard avec un traitement à vie. Hilde le laissa râler durant le trajet du retour à leur appartement. Plutôt celui de Duo. Cadeau de ses parents pour se faire pardonner de leur absence continuelle.

Duo au début se foutait royalement de cet appartement, car il savait qu'ils faisaient cela pour avoir bonne conscience. Mais 1 an plus tard lorsqu'il vit un de ses potes de fac chercher un minuscule studio ou chambre à louer, il se dit que ce cadeau était le plus beau au monde. Il venait d'avoir 22 ans lorsqu'il prit conscience des privilèges qu'il avait et d'autre non.

Et cette année là, ses parents lui fit un deuxième cadeau des plus fous. Duo fut très touché pas ce cadeau. Et depuis 3 ans, il pouvait de temps en temps être le plus heureux, en faisant ce qu'il aurait toujours voulu faire depuis ses 12 ans, car ce rêve était parti en fumer à sa première attaque.

Une fois arrivé à l'appartement, Hilde annonça à Duo qu'elle avait invité les quatre garçons à dîner le dimanche midi pour les remercier. Un soir cela n'était pas possible à cause de leurs boulots respectifs.

Duo soupira pour la forme mais était très heureux de cuisiner pour eux tous. Surtout pour Heero.

Le dimanche midi, Duo était des plus fier à table. Tous avaient fait des compliment à Hilde sur son repas. Hilde avait de suite dit qu'elle n'en était pas l'auteur et Dieu merci pour eux, elle n'avait fait que mettre la table sous les directives de Duo.

« Duo mais où as-tu appris à cuisiner ainsi ? »

« Dans une école Quatre. J'ai un diplôme de chef, mais je ne peux pas exercer car être en cuisine est… »

« Un stress permanent et ton cœur serait mis à rude épreuve. »

« Oui Heero »

Heero lui sourit. Duo était aux anges.

« Heero je peux te poser une question ? »

« Bien sûr Hilde. »

« Pourquoi c'est toi qui fait le nu intégral ? »

Duo ne s'attendant pas à cette question, vira au rouge et faillit s'étouffer avec sa mini tartelette au citron, qui faisait parti des 7 petits desserts qu'il avait confectionné pour leur repas. Trowa qui était à ses côtés lui tapota le dos.

Hilde avait elle aussi les joues toutes rouges d'avoir osé poser cette question, qui, mine de rien, était pour Duo, car il la lui posait à elle depuis plus de 7 jours tous les jours.

Heero se racla la gorge. Il était quand même pas des plus à l'aise.

« Hum… Je fais le nu depuis un an. Celui qui le faisait est parti et cela paye mieux bien sûr. Les études de médecine sont très chère Hilde et ma mère ne peut pas m'aider depuis que mon père est décédé. J'ai encore une sœur et un frère qui eux sont au lycée. »

« Je suis désolée, ma question était déplacée. »

« Hn ce n'est pas grave. Votre appartement doit vous coûter une fortune en loyer par mois. »

« Je ne paye que l'électricité et une partie des courses. »

« Duo c'est toi qui a le reste à ta charge ? Tu fais comment ? »

Duo du coup se retrouva le centre d'intérêt de tous sauf d'Hilde.

« En fait, j'en suis propriétaire. »

« QUOI ? » (Q)

« HN ! » (H)

« WHOUA ! » (T)

« HEU ? » (W)

Duo soupira.

« C'est un cadeau de mes parents. Ils ont vu super grand. »

« Pour être grand, c'est grand. Tes parents sont riches ? »

« Oui. Comme les tiens, Quatre. »

Quatre ne dit rien et baissa la tête.

« Je ne te juge pas Quatre. " Winner " est très connu dans le milieu de la génétique et de la recherche. »

« Maxwell. OUI. Le secteur recherches sur l'environnement par les professeurs Maxwell. Un certain David Maxwell est l'héritier des Palaces Maxwell et des industries Maxwell's Concept et Énergie. »

« Non il ne l'est pas. Il a refusé cet héritage, il y a deux ans. »

« Comment tu sais cela ? C'est un de tes parents ?

« Oui Wufei. C'est mon père. »

« Oups désolé. »

« Non ce n'est pas grave. »

« Tu as pris sa place ? »

« Oui Heero. Je n'ai pas eu le choix, je fais donc des études pour reprendre la barre d'ici un an. Mais à mon rythme. »

« Tu as failli y laisser des plumes Duo. »

Duo soupira.

« Je sais. C'est aussi ma faute, j'aurais du dire à Hilde que j'avais eu une semaine très chargée. Elle ne le savait pas, je ne lui ai rien dit Quatre. »

« Je m'en doute. Je ne veux pas être redevable de ma famille pour le moment mais je suis comme toi. Je sais que je vais devoir reprendre la suite de mon père et Trowa travaillera avec moi. Il a changé de carrière uniquement pour être à mes côtés, si cela ce n'est pas de l'amour… Je ne sais pas ce que c'est. »

« C'est beau… »

« Oui Hilde. »

« Et toi Wufei ? »

« Hilde ne t'a rien dit ? »

Duo regarda Hilde.

« Ben non… Méchante. »

Hilde lui tira la langue.

« Je fais des études de droit. Je verrais bien où cela va me mener. Mais j'ai déjà trouvé une compagne. »

« Tu en as de la chance. … ! … Ooh c'est Hilde. Ben ça alors. Mon attaque aura au moins servi à quelqu'un. »

« Baka. »

« Mais heuuuu… »

Et c'est sur un Duo boudeur les joues rouges et des éclats de rire que le repas se poursuivit.

**_FIN ou Á SUIVRE_****  
pour le  
XL**

Je suis encore désolée, il y aura sûrement une 2ème partie pour cet OS, pas eu le choix. _( J'espère ouais !! Noan)_  
Mais cela peut aussi très bien est une fin potentielle.  
Toujours la même punition que la semaine dernière …  
Gros BISOUS et à mardi prochain si l'inspiration est là, sinon à dans 15 jours…

**_Catirella_**

☆

**

* * *

**

☆ 〰 **_Une ptite review svouplez ? _**↓ 


End file.
